User blog:EnderChas/Discussion with Icydice
A user from MCCW held a discussion with me and Carrot about ending the war. The chat logs for our discussion are as follows: 11:38 Glitchy/Chas: Alright, I've added Carrot to a group DM 11:38 Icydice: Thanks 11:38 Glitchy/Chas: @A weird guy 11:38 Icydice: I tried messagging the mccw to be better, but they won't, so you're gonna need to be the bigger man 11:38 Glitchy/Chas: Uh I'm just gonna wait for Carrot to return from AFK, then we can talk about this. 11:39 Icydice: Alright, I'll fill in my proposal as you wait 11:39 Icydice: If that's alright? 11:39 Glitchy/Chas: ok sure 11:41 Icydice: If you delete all messages of drama on minefiction, unban all banned users from mccw, message fandom to get Yoshi and the others unbanned, and privately (and publicily apologize) 11:41 Icydice: Then the mccw will 11:42 Icydice: (If they listen to my suggestion) 11:42 Glitchy/Chas: I'll try to get Yosh unblocked I don't really know if FANDOM will listen to me tbh they'd be more likely to listen to Yosh himself.(edited) 11:42 Icydice: Ik, but think of it this way 11:42 Icydice: If the guy who got him banned requests his unban it may work 11:43 Glitchy/Chas: Well, what would the MCCW do in return? 11:44 Icydice: Mccw will remove your public enemy tag, publicly (and privately apologize) make a post stating you are coming back and tell everyone to put the past behind them and accept you again, as well as let your friends back on too 11:44 Icydice: I have a few restrictions though 11:44 Glitchy/Chas: Alright. 11:44 Icydice: No fandom bans 11:44 Icydice: Mccw can't hold the past against you 11:45 Glitchy/Chas: K. 11:45 Icydice: And in response neither you or your friends can get staff past content mod again. 11:45 Glitchy/Chas: Alright. 11:45 Icydice: And if either side breaks a rule they be held accountable 11:45 Icydice: That's all I got 11:45 Glitchy/Chas: Great. 11:46 Glitchy/Chas: Unfortunately, I am currently FANDOM blocked, meaning I will have to wait until my block expires until i can delete all the stuff from Minefictions about MCCW. 11:46 Glitchy/Chas: The FANDOM block's only one week, which is good.(edited) 11:47 Icydice: Alright 11:47 Icydice: Good(edited) 11:47 Icydice: Would you agree to these terms if mccw did as well? 11:48 Icydice: Of course carrot should look over and decide for himself as well 11:49 Glitchy/Chas: I would, of course. 11:49 Glitchy/Chas: I hope Carrot returns from AFK soon, I also have another friend called Tangy who doesn't have discord, so we will have to chat with him elsewhere. 11:49 Icydice: Ok 11:49 Icydice: Please share my proposal with him 11:49 Icydice: I want this all to end too 11:50 Icydice: I just hope mccw staff are mature enough to go with it 11:50 Glitchy/Chas: ye 11:50 Glitchy/Chas: If the MCCW sign the proposal and Minefictions do as well, then I will try to get Blitz and Yosh unbanned. 11:52 Glitchy/Chas: sorry i don't have much time to chat further 11:52 Glitchy/Chas: cya 11:53 Icydice: Cya man 11:53 Icydice: Have a good one 12:02 Glitchy/Chas: i'm back 12:02 A weird guy: hello everyone 12:02 Glitchy/Chas: Hai 12:03 Glitchy/Chas: Carrot, a user called Icydice from the MCCW decided to have a conversation with the two of us. 12:03 A weird guy: Ok 12:03 Glitchy/Chas: To end this war, we believe we need to propose a balanced treaty/agreement. 12:04 A weird guy: I feel important. A user of MCCP wanted to talk to ME. This never happened before 12:04 Glitchy/Chas: Apparently if I contact FANDOM to get Yosh and Blitz unblocked, Icydice will try to get us unbanned from MCCW. 12:04 A weird guy: ok 12:04 A weird guy: great 12:04 A weird guy: Let's end this war,unban ourselves,and forget about this. 12:04 Glitchy/Chas: If the MCCW promise to unban me if I get Blitz and Yosh unblocked, then I will email FANDOM telling them to shorten/lift Blitz and Yosh's blocks. 12:05 A weird guy: YAY PERFECT PLAN 12:05 Glitchy/Chas: However, we won't ever be promoted to anything higher than content mod if we get unbanned, which is fine with me, tbh. 12:05 A weird guy: IF I GET UNBANNED I'LL GET HAPPY 12:05 A weird guy: IDC ABOUT THE RANKS 12:06 Glitchy/Chas: ye same 12:06 A weird guy: Reasons: 1: Chat on minefictions is DED. 2: I'm sick of war. 3: I have a lot of friends on MCCP 4: See the 3 precedent reasons 12:07 Glitchy/Chas: ok 12:07 Glitchy/Chas: I'm rlly sick of war too and I want this to end. 12:08 A weird guy: Yep 12:08 A weird guy: me too 12:08 A weird guy: https://www.tenor.co/GTQj.gif 12:09 A weird guy: Sorry,there's no crap-posting channel here. 12:12 Icydice: Haha 12:12 Icydice: alright, I'm writing the blog post now 12:12 A weird guy: Ok 12:12 A weird guy: Hi btw 12:12 Icydice: I'll link you guys when it's done 12:12 A weird guy: Cool thx 12:12 Icydice: Hi carrot 12:12 Icydice: Carrot right? 12:12 Glitchy/Chas: Hai 12:12 Glitchy/Chas: @A weird guy 12:12 A weird guy: Yep 12:12 A weird guy: It's me 12:13 Glitchy/Chas: Oh well it's good ur back 12:13 A weird guy: @A weird guy#9949 = @CannibalCarrot#9949 12:13 Glitchy/Chas: Besides, even if I am unbanned from MCCW, I won't be able to use it for another 6 days since I'm globally blocked. 12:14 A weird guy: Yep.But we won't be unbanned soon.I'm sure that IF we get unbanned,It'll be in AT LEAST two Months. 12:14 Glitchy/Chas: Perhaps. 12:15 A weird guy: Sooo...What should we do now?Wait our unban? 12:15 Glitchy/Chas: Uh, idk 12:23 Icydice: http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icydice/Chas_War_need_to_stop Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki Chas War need to stop For the longest time, a user whom you all know has been at war with this wiki for a long time. Settlements have been attempted, but none of them have worked out, so we have just decided to ignore... 12:23 Icydice: Yes, you have to wait the week so you can enact your part of the treaty 12:24 Icydice: Even if mccw declines, do it anyway. Be the bigger man and show them you really mean it when you say you want peace 12:24 A weird guy: Ok 12:24 A weird guy: It's really great 12:25 Icydice: Thanks 12:25 Icydice: Have any other members of mccw ever reached out and tried to stop this war? 12:26 A weird guy: Nope 12:26 Icydice: hmm 12:26 Icydice: I wonderrr why this war could stillll be going on. Hmmm lol 12:26 A weird guy: (to myself ) I love when ppl Mention me in a page 12:27 Icydice: Same tbh 12:27 Icydice: Feels cool 12:27 Icydice: Thanks for your cooperation btw 12:27 Icydice: Can I add you as a friend on discord? 12:27 A weird guy: Sure 12:28 Glitchy/Chas: back from afk 12:28 A weird guy: Yay 12:29 Glitchy/Chas: Alright 12:29 Glitchy/Chas: I've spoken with Prism about ending the war before. However, he keeps writing unbalanced treaties and is unwilling to end this. 12:29 A weird guy: oh 12:30 Glitchy/Chas: Well, I agree with your treaty and ideas to end the war, @Icydice 12:30 A weird guy: me too 12:31 Icydice: Prism is talking with me now 12:32 Icydice: I requested the blog be community spotlighted and shared with all staff 12:32 A weird guy: ok 12:34 Icydice: Prism doesn't like this lol, I'll try to convince him 12:34 A weird guy: thx 12:37 Glitchy/Chas: Prism is resistant to the idea of unbanning me. 12:37 A weird guy: yep 12:37 Icydice: Well 12:37 Icydice: Luckily he's not the only staff member 12:37 Icydice: It looks like they're gonna set up a community poll to vote for the proposition 12:37 Glitchy/Chas: Okay. 12:38 Glitchy/Chas: Someone tell ThatGuyMicheal that I am not going to report anyone from now on if this treaty gets accepted. 12:39 A weird guy: ThatGuyMichael? 12:39 Glitchy/Chas: He is a user of RCPW and MCCW 12:40 A weird guy: ok 12:40 Icydice: Ok 12:40 Icydice: I'll do it 12:41 Icydice: One more thing it seems 12:41 Icydice: The poll will be set up whenever fandom responds to prism's email about what to do 12:42 Glitchy/Chas: Okay. 12:42 Glitchy/Chas: "These agreements are reasonably fair. But I'm sure many will not like to see Chas unbanned (I'm one of such people). Carrot could still get unbanned, but we will see. I agree about deleting the drama posts on Minefictions, as these caused many problems." -TheMysteriousHood 12:43 Glitchy/Chas: Hood opposes an unban on me, so does masterfrown and prism55 12:43 Glitchy/Chas: and some others 12:44 Icydice: Yea 12:44 Icydice: But some staff as well seem to think yes 12:44 Icydice: I'm having some staff and reasonable users tell me that at least 12:44 A weird guy: yay 12:44 Glitchy/Chas: What staff agree with your treaty? 12:48 Icydice: Hood seems neautral, naseeb wants it and Michael wants it 12:48 A weird guy: yay 12:49 Icydice: Frown and Prism oppose 12:49 Icydice: especially Frown 12:49 Icydice: Like, he's making a point out of opposing 12:49 Icydice: But it won't be up to them 12:49 A weird guy: We already know 12:49 A weird guy: Frown is absolutely against us. 12:53 Icydice: Yea 12:53 Icydice: I'm sorry about it 12:53 Icydice: The people in chat seem 50/50 divided 12:54 Glitchy/Chas: Frown absolutely despises me, so I understand why he opposes. 12:54 Icydice: Yea 12:55 Icydice: The ones opposing you beleive you just wanna be unbanned and that you haven't changed 12:55 Glitchy/Chas: According to Landon (one of my friends, who used mccw) Frown called me a f**ker in chat. 12:56 A weird guy: oh 12:56 A weird guy: https://www.tenor.co/Sd5j.gif 12:57 Icydice: Yeesh 12:57 Icydice: I mean 12:57 Icydice: he did but 12:57 Icydice: ugh 12:57 Icydice: idk how this is gonna turn out, it seems 50/50 12:57 Glitchy/Chas: okay. 12:58 Icydice: Nice to meet you guys though, regardless of circumstance 12:58 Glitchy/Chas: ye 12:59 Glitchy/Chas: Try to convince them or something. 12:59 Glitchy/Chas: Prism opposes an unban. 13:01 Icydice: I'm trying 13:01 Glitchy/Chas: Okay. 13:01 Icydice: But know that it seems convincing Prism and Frown is helpless 13:02 Icydice: I know 13:02 Icydice: Please don't be bothered by that 13:02 Icydice: His personal bias is wayyy too high 13:02 Glitchy/Chas: Don't worry, Frown insulted me worse before. 13:04 Icydice: Yea 13:04 Icydice: Hey man, don't worry 13:04 Icydice: I'm doing what I can to stick up for ya 13:08 Icydice: Prism has some requests 13:09 Icydice: - 6 month repent trial with increased strictness - can not obtain any ranks until further notice, even after the trial is over - if he fails anywhere during the trial, he doesn't get any "second chance" or "warning", he just straight fails - after failing, he is permanently banned with no chance of ever getting unbanned again 13:10 A weird guy: seems good 13:11 Icydice: @Glitchy/Chas 13:11 Icydice: Would you agree? 13:16 Glitchy/Chas: Okay. 13:16 Glitchy/Chas: A repent trial sounds good. 13:16 Glitchy/Chas: I think Carrot and Tangy should have a 2-4 week trial, and I could have a 1-6 months trial.(edited) 13:17 Icydice: They're thinking 6 months for you 13:17 Glitchy/Chas: Okay. 13:17 Icydice: Tangy and carrot seem to be in favor atm 13:18 Glitchy/Chas: I just want to be let back on the wiki. To prevent "failing" in the trial, i won't go on the wiki TOO OFTEN. 13:18 Icydice: Alright 13:18 Icydice: Remember man, stay reasonable 13:18 Glitchy/Chas: Okay. 13:18 Icydice: Don't let them get to you 13:18 Glitchy/Chas: k 13:18 Icydice: If you lash out even once, on or off this wiki, it's over Summary: Me, Carrot and Icy think the wikis should agree on some terms to end the war. This conflict has gone on for too long. Meet me on Justice and Peace Talks Wiki live chat while I'm online. http://justiceandpeacetalks.wikia.com Category:Blog posts